1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to multi-image display devices displaying a plurality of overlapped images.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin as compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
Recently, a mirror OLED device has been developed that is capable of reflecting an image of an object (or target) that is located in front of the OLED device by including a reflective region and a pixel. Furthermore, a transparent OLED device that is capable of transmitting an image of an object (or target) located in the rear (or at the back) of the OLED device by including a transparent region and a pixel region has been developed.